


Don't Be Mad...

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Sebastian don't do valentine's day… Or, they thought they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Mad...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turva_auto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/gifts).



> I hope you like it ^_^
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Don’t be mad.” Mark flicks his eyes up from the book he is reading, raising an eyebrow at the sheepish German in front of him. He doesn’t like Sebastian’s statement. It unnerves him. Sebastian stands sheepishly in front of him, wringing his hands together and looking at the floor. He looks like a child about to be told off. It makes Mark close his book.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I…” Sebastian’s voice falters as he winces, pointing behind Mark’s back. Still confused, the Australian looks where Sebastian is pointing, his eyes raking the area for something broken or out of place. It really doesn’t take long for him to stop it. “Happy Valentine’s day…” Sebastian mutters, his eyes locked on the back of Mark’s head as he gets up. Mark really doesn’t know what to say. He is completely speechless. 

“Valentine’s day?” Mark murmurs, his attention taken up by the elephant in the room. Sebastian follows him as Mark moves towards it.

“I know we said we weren’t going to do anything but I saw this and…” Sebastian blushes a deep red as Mark folds his arms, looking at Sebastian’s gift to him.

“How did you even get it in here?” Mark asks, bemused. Sebastian just shrugs.

“Are you mad?” He asks in a small voice. He can barely keep his eyes open as Mark picks up one of it’s paws, examining it. As he drops it it thumps softly against its stomach. Sebastian closes his eyes, dropping his head. “I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s almost as tall as me, mate.” Mark smiles, manoeuvring himself so he’s behind it. It’s now Sebastian’s time to frown at him. He can’t help but laugh as Mark’s head pops up by its shoulder. “So what is this then?”

“It’s a koala bear.” Sebastian says cutely. If Mark were closer he would have had to kiss him. Unfortunately now thought there is a large grey koala bear between them.

“Yes, I know that.” Mark pokes, rolling his eyes. “I mean why did you get it? What is it supposed to mean?” Sebastian thinks about that for a moment. His mind draws a blank.

“It’s Australian.” He offers, though it sounds more like a question than an answer. Mark laughs at him.

“Does it have a name?” Mark asks, leaning on it’s shoulder. The koala’s head gets knocked against the doorframe, in turn pushing it back so it’s resting on Mark’s head. Sebastian beams at him.

“Kylie?” Mark’s eyes flash wider.

“No. No more kinky anything from you.” Mark says before disappearing behind the koala again. Sebastian can’t help but bite his lip, remembering back to that day.

_“Kinky Kylie?” Mark frowns after Sebastian tells him the name of his new car. Mark knows Sebastian likes to name his cars but this? He supposes he shouldn’t really be surprised. Sebastian just blushes._

_“Yeah…”_

_“You think a car is kinky?” Mark smirks, seeing he’s got Sebastian a little flustered. The hinted blush creeping up his cheeks makes Mark want to see it more._

_“Erm, well, no….”_

_“Are you kinky for the car?” Mark teases. Sebastian gaps at him._

_“No! It… It has a ring to it. Like Randy Mandy…”_

_“Right. So you liked Kylie?”_

_“It’s an Australian name, right?” Sebastian says, not even thinking about it. The smirk drops off Mark’s face as it’s turned into a frown of confusion._

_“Australian?”_

“Seb. Help.” Sebastian is snapped out of the memory, looking round at Mark trying to push the koala into the room.

“What?”

“Can you just move that chair?” Completely lost, Sebastian drags the armchair Mark is pointing to out of the way. He watches as Mark then proceeds to push the koala into the gap that they have now created. With its back against the wall Mark straightens up, looking satisfied. Sebastian feels very confused. “Just leave that over there.” Mark directs, pointing to the opposite wall for Sebastian to deposit the armchair. Mark leaves the room momentarily as Sebastian moves the chair, not really understanding. The Australian laughs having found Sebastian exactly where he left him in the middle of the room. “I’m not mad, Seb.”

“That’s debatable actually.” Sebastian grins, folding his arms. Mark smacks his arm lightly before placing the card and the box into his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Mark kisses, cradling Sebastian into his arms. Sebastian blushes.

“I thought you didn’t do Valentine’s Day…” He mutters, letting Mark lead him across the room.

“I don’t.” Mark beams, pulling Sebastian into his lap as they sit down. He kisses at the German’s neck. “You’re special.” Sebastian doesn’t really know what to say to that. He turns in Mark’s hold so he’s straddling the Australian now face to face. Mark smiles gently at him, rubbing softly at his hip.

“We’re sitting on the koala.” Sebastian points out. Mark’s lips break into a full smile at Sebastian’s observation.

“Yeah.”

“Like a seat.”

“It pretty much is, mate.” Sebastian curls into Mark’s hold, sighing contently.

“I like it.”

“So let me get this straight; it’s a Mark and Sebastian valentine’s gift?”

“Well if you’re going to use him like a chair…” Sebastian shrugs.

“I’ll use it most when you’re not here.” Mark whispers, kissing Sebastian’s temple. Sebastian curls himself closer to Mark.

“I don’t like not being here.” He admits sadly. Mark nods, rubbing his back.

“I know. It always feels like something is missing when you’re not here… Not even a giant koala is going to solve that problem, mate.”

“Might take the sting out a bit?” Sebastian jokes, but when he looks up at Mark he can see only seriousness in the Australian’s eyes. It worries him a little. “Hey, it’s alright…” Sebastian cups Mark’s cheek. Mark let’s his lips curl slightly, passing the card and box back to Sebastian. It confuses the German a touch but he reluctantly lets go of Mark to open his gift. The card goes on the table beside Mark and his fingers pull slowly at the red wrapping around the box. Sebastian feels speechless when a ring-box looking thing falls into his lap.

“It’s not that. Not yet.” Mark says, not wanting to get Sebastian’s hopes up only to smash them down. It’s not that he doesn’t want to marry the German, it’s just he hasn’t even told his parents about them yet. He just thinks that being officially introduced should come before a ring. And he also wants to ask Sebastian’s parents for their permission.

Sebastian’s hands are still shaking a little as he pulls back the lid, looking into the soft velvet lining. He’s quite confused when he pulls a key out of the box. A key attached to a key ring with a photo of Mark and him on it. He looks up at Mark for an explanation, one hundred uses for the key rushing through his head. Mark takes his free hand in his.

“Move in with me, Sebi.” Mark asks, unable to pull a full smile onto his face just yet. He’s scared stiff that Sebastian is going to say no, that it’s all moving to fast. Isn’t he happy with the way things were? Of course Mark is happy, unbelievably so. But he just wants Sebastian here all the time. He doesn’t think that’s too much to ask.

And apparently, neither does Sebastian.

Sebastian launches himself at Mark, gripping the key tightly as he kisses Mark passionately. Mark tries to get his arms around him to steady the German but before they know it Mark’s fallen backwards with Sebastian on top of him and the koala trapping them together. Mark can’t help but laugh as Sebastian blushes.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Sebastian beams, breaking his words with kisses. Mark tangles a hand into Sebastian’s hair, holding him close as he wraps one leg around the German’s waist. 

“I think maybe we should take this upstairs.” Mark purrs in Sebastian’s ear, his voice having dropped several pitches and his words oozing with sensuality. “This guy might get in the way…” Mark mutters against Sebastian’s skin, making the younger man shiver in anticipation.

“Monty…” Sebastian breathes. Mark stops kissing him to frown at him.

“What?”

“The koala…” Sebastian smiles. Mark frowns at him for a moment longer before shaking his head, laughing.

“Monty the koala?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian beams, letting Mark help him up. He straightens Monty so he’s sitting up again. Once he’s finished Mark’s arms come around his waist.

“Then we should definitely take this upstairs. Monty is _way_ to young to see what I’m about to do to you.” Mark links their fingers, pulling Sebastian from the room.

“You’re about to do to me?” Sebastian questions. It makes Mark stop in his tracks, turning to look at the younger man.

“What?” Sebastian isn’t used to hearing Mark’s voice so high. He moves up the stairs until they’re standing at the same height.

“Well…” Sebastian says innocently, dragging his fingers lightly over Mark’s shoulder. “There were just a few things I wanted to do to you.”

“Yeah?” Mark tries to sound like his normal self but it’s really not working. Sebastian steps closer to him, making sure there is no air between them.

“Oh yes, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Seb's present to Mark:  
> http://mediacdn.shopatron.com/media/mfg/677/product_image/66f3ac032c960c8ce2f1473793d6d912.jpg


End file.
